joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Xiao Long (Lyrics Edition)
Summary Come at me And you'll see I'm more than meets the eye You think that, you'll break me You're gonna find in time You're standing too close to a flame that's burning Hotter than the sun in the middle of July Sending out you're armies but you still can't win Listen up silly boy Cause I'm gonna tell you why I burn Can't hold me now You've got nothing I burn Swing all you want Like a fever I'll take you down Reign supreme? In your dreams You'll never make me bow Kick my ass? I'm world class And Super Saiyan* now You're starting up a fight That you just can't finish Watch the little hearts While they scrape you off the floor Bringing out your rockets? Well shoot 'em up baby High as you can go But I'm the one who's gonna soar I burn can't hold me now You've got nothing I burn Swing all you want like a fever I'll take you down It doesn't have to be this way Let's kiss and make up Then you'll learn You can fight you're life away I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn Rap Hotter than the sun, feel my fire Pyromania, my desire Thought that you could see the truth 'Till I just burned down the roof Human Torch* can't fuck with me Johnny Blaze, suspect B Strike 'em quick, lightning fast Melt them down to ash Gasoline, kerosene, strike a match ignite the scene Shit will never be the same feel the fury of my flame Beg for mercy, it won't help Embrace the ending you were dealt Seems you fucks will never learn Now sit back and watch me burn I burn can't hold me now You've got nothing I burn Swing all you want like a fever I'll take you down I burn can't hold me now You've got nothing I burn Swing all you want like a fever I'll take you down Powers and Stats Tier: '''at least '''High 6-A | Low 4-C to 4-C Name: '''Yang Xiao Long '''Origin: '''RWBY '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Singer, Huntress '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Lyrics Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Can convert damage into power, Aura Manipulation, Flight, Fate Manipulation (Can cause fevers that guarantee the opponents eventual death), Energy Manipulation, Can create gasoline and kerosene, her attacks are immensely more powerful against males '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level (Her flames burn hotter than the sun) | Small Star Level '''to '''Star Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Moves at the speed of lightning, can dodge rockets) | '''FTL+ Lifting Strength: Infinite '''(Cannot be held back) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least '''Multi-Continent Level '| '''Small Star Level '''to '''Star Level Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Continent Level '| '''Small Star Level '''to '''Star Level Stamina: '''Since she burns hotter than the son, she'll likely last longer than the sun, assuming her flames are proportionate to her life force '''Range: '''Planetary (Is world class) '''Standard Equipment: '''Fire gauntlets, Rocket launchers, Gasoline and Kerosene, A match '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Likely not as powerful without her flames '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Base | Super Saiyan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fate Users Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Musicians Category:Yang Xiao Long Category:RWBY